Monster
by DontBeAfraidOfTheDark
Summary: Percy has had a lot on his mind lately, and he comes to some sudden realizations. Will he spill his guts to his girlfriend? Just some Percabeth fluff. Slightly suggestive. What I think happened before the night Percy disappeared. Comments make me happy!


Monster

Annabeth is the one person at camp that keeps me sane. That worries me more than you could ever imagine. What if she goes missing, like she did when Artemis went missing too? We'd all be screwed, because I probably wouldn't be able to function properly. I think back to when we were in the Labyrinth, when she kissed me for the first time. That wasn't really a good day for me, but it was one of the best moments of my life. Short, but I remember every detail vividly. Her hair, the warmness of her face against mine, her impossibly soft lips, all of it.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, drawing me out of my thoughts.

"Hey. What's up?" I said, shaking my head. She frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her brow furrowing as if she were afraid to hear the answer. I turned her around so she would face the lake and not me, and I held her there. My arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her tight.

"I was just thinking," I said slowly. "Hey, I love you, you know that?" I said, suddenly. Her eyebrows raised.

"Of course I know that, Percy. Now tell me what's going on."

I groaned. _Fine_, I thought. I kissed her head.

"Annabeth, you're the only person who can keep me sane." I mumbled into her hair.

"Kelp head, what are you saying?" she said softly.

"I'm saying that if we ever get separated for any reason, I'll have to be dead for them to keep me away from you." I said, without even thinking about it. She turned around to face me.

"What do you mean, we're being separated?" she asked quickly. "What do you know that I don't?"

I shook my head and paused. "Absolutely nothing. It's just a feeling I have." I said. She slapped my arm.

"Well stop it. You're scaring me." she said.

I chuckled. "What the heck, Annabeth? Here I am, baring my soul to you, and all I get is a slap?" I say, trying to sound upbeat. I could tell she didn't buy it, but she played along anyway.

She kisses me, and says,"I'm sorry. I love you too."

"You should be!" I say, bringing a little splash of water up to get her.

"Percy! You're SO dead!" she squealed. Yes, that's right, squealed. I, son of the sea god, made Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, squeal. Personal victory! Percy: one, Annabeth... well ten zillion. I'm catching up fast.

"What are you gonna do about it?" I said, grabbing her playfully and picking her up. I swung her around a bit ,almost losing my balance

"You'll find out tonight." she whispered to me in my ear. I nearly dropped her. I'm pretty sure my whole body blushed.

"A-Annab-" I tried saying, but she interrupted.

"I'm only kidding, Seaweed Brain. We agreed to not go that far, remember?" she said sweetly. I coughed, and looked at the horizon. Anything to get what she just said out of my head.

"It's gonna be curfew soon." I said. She nodded. "Wanna spend the night in my cabin?" I ask. Here lately, she's been staying the night in there with me and Tyson, you know, when he's not at the forges or something. The unstated rule against it has been broken, but it's not like we do anything bad, and we _know_ we're not the only ones who have broken that rule.

"Um, yeah. I'll just get Katherine to cover for me again." she said, nearly stumbling on a rock. I grabbed her hand and kissed it until she got over all the rocks.

"Quit." she said, slapping me. "If Chiron sees you doing that, you'll get the same punishment that Travis did." she said quietly, almost a whisper. My eyes widen in mock-horror. Travis and Katie were caught, erm, _socializing_ behind the Big House a few nights ago, and Travis was punished severely. Or he was punished in what Chiron thought was severely.

"Oh no! I'm gonna get in so much trouble!" I say in a girly voice that was supposed to mock her.

She shakes her head. "I'm going to go tell Katherine." she chuckles.

"See you later." I said. She waves from her cabin. I rush to my cabin to clean up a little, when I see that I have a visitor...

(A/N: Short, I know. It's just a oneshot of my idea of why Annabeth was super upset about him dissapearing. If you liked this, go read my other story, Come In With The Rain. :) oh and comments make me happy, so let me know what you thought.)


End file.
